This invention relates to a bale loader and relates particularly to an improved bale loader for loading bales of hay, straw and the like onto a trailer or a bale feeder or bale transport apparatus, or the like.
The invention is particularly concerned with a bale loader which is able to handle bales of all shapes and to pick up such bales from the ground for loading purposes.